chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BUNK'D World Whenever/@comment-7180588-20170619033143/@comment-7180588-20170619145947
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *9:25Chase McFlyHello *Let's continue *Cyd: There's an archery course outside *9:27Duggie DavenportThanks *Doug: thanks. *9:28Chase McFlyCyd: No problem *Samantha: Doug, your parents have left Zay and I responsible for you *9:29Duggie DavenportOK, so I can't train? *I am my own man, I can do whatever I want. I was a president. *9:30Chase McFlyLucas: No, there is some use to your new bionics *You can train *9:30Duggie DavenportOK. Thanks *9:31Chase McFlyLouis: Doug, did you know I have a crush on Angela? *9:31Duggie DavenportNo. *9:32Chase McFlyLouis: Well, I do *Do you have any crushes? *9:33Duggie DavenportNo. *9:34Chase McFlyLouis: What about Clarie? *9:34Duggie DavenportNo. *9:34Chase McFlyLater that day, at the Martin Hotel... *Cyd goes upstairs *She sees Shelby on the bay window *Cyd: Hey Shelbs *9:35Duggie DavenportShelby: hey, cyd. *9:35Chase McFlyCyd: I can't believe what a year we've had *All this insane craziness *9:35Duggie DavenportNeither can I. *Yeah. *9:36Chase McFlyWhat happened first again? *9:37Duggie DavenportWe came out of the time loop. *9:37Chase McFlyYes *That was last year *9:37Duggie DavenportOh yeah. *9:37Chase McFlyMore recently *That stupid android came and flirted with me *9:37Duggie DavenportYeah. *I remember that. *9:38Chase McFlyThen he got Chase and Tina in an accident *They lost their money *Then Josh abdicated.. *And our team expanded with Team Kickin'-Waka *We met lots of new Davenports *I miss Naldo 2 *9:39Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:40Chase McFlyWhat did you think when you heard about that catastophe with the Duncans? *9:40Duggie DavenportI thought it was crazy. *9:41Chase McFlyI think Gabe really wants Lauren back *Poor Juliet *9:41Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:42Chase McFlyLexi 2 and Skylarks' evilness was insane *9:42Duggie DavenportYeah *9:42Chase McFlyAnd I ddin't lke getting stuck in 1522 THREE times the past year, did you? *9:42Duggie DavenportNo *9:42Chase McFlyI didn't think so *9:42Duggie DavenportNo technology *9:43Chase McFlyThen Kaz flirted with me one day... *9:43Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:43Chase McFlyCause of Bree leaving him *9:43Duggie DavenportYep. *9:44Chase McFlyAnd then those alternate versions of Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, Chase, Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, and Angus? *9:44Duggie DavenportYeah. Crazy. *9:44Chase McFlyChyna and Fletcher are certainly a couple here *9:45Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:45Chase McFlyZack left *It was hilarious when kaz acidentally had a blind date with Olive *9:46Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:47Chase McFlyThen Oliver and Skylar swapped bodies *9:47Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:48Chase McFlyKaz got in trouble with ISIS and Gabe flirted with Bree. *9:48Duggie DavenportYeah *9:49Chase McFlyBree and Skyler moved in together in Denver *9:49Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:49Chase McFlyThe marriage age got changed to 14 *9:50Duggie DavenportYeah *9:50Chase McFlyThen that dillemma with PJ in the attic.. *9:50Duggie DavenportYear *Yeah. *9:50Chase McFlyYou been to IMGABE!.com lately? *Where is Kaz anyway? *9:51Duggie DavenportI think in jail. *9:51Chase McFlyThen Spencer came back! *The Russos moved away *Fletcher and Cody got Donald's fortune *9:52Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyThen that thing with the Rooneys and rehab *9:53Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyThen Rudy came back-goodbye, Dojo Dudes *Ha ha *And now *9:53Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyRavi's king *The Matthews family is in a rest home wih the Friars and the Minkuses *9:54Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:54Chase McFlySome of them anyway *9:55Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:55Chase McFlyWell, all in all, a crazy, but eucational year *9:55Duggie DavenportYep. *9:55Chase McFlyYou know what, Shelby? *9:55Duggie DavenportI feel it is not good over yet. *What *9:55Chase McFlyI'm glad we've been through so much together *9:56Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:56Chase McFly(episode ends) *9:57Duggie DavenportNow for the special movie event. The team is dead *9:57Chase McFlyOh yes *I wonder where Leana is *9:58Duggie DavenportIdk.